A Family Thing
by Incubabe
Summary: Sequel to Student Bodies. (Joey/Wilder) Joey's final year of college was going to be hard enough but things just keep getting worse... *COMPLETE*
1. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, it all belongs to the WB and the genius that is Kevin Williamson.

Author's Note: This can be read as a stand-alone fic or as a sequel to 'Student Bodies'. It is set about 18 months after 'Student Bodies' so Joey is starting her final year and David is well and truly settled into his new position at Boston Bay. (For more back-story, go read Student Bodies – I want the reviews!!)

Chapter One – Trouble In Paradise

Joey glanced down at her watch again and sighed loudly; she dropped her pencil onto the desk and stared blankly at the completed exam sat in front of her. She picked up the Styrofoam mug of lukewarm coffee and drained it with a grimace; she grabbed her paper and pencil and stuffed both into her bag. She stood and shrugged her coat on and swung her bag onto her back before leaving the library in search of Audrey and Pacey. She knew that they wouldn't be too difficult to find, she wouldn't be surprised if they were still sitting in the same booth of the canteen where she had left them two hours before. She tightened her scarf slightly as she walked, pulling her coat closer in a vain attempt to keep out the bitter November wind; winter was definitely on its way.

"How goes the exam practice?" asked Pacey as Joey dumped her bag onto the table and dropped into the seat next to Audrey.

"Good. I've got my times down now, all I need to do is revise and I should be fine," she sighed happily.

"God, Joey Potter. You do know finals aren't for months yet, you're making me look really bad!" groaned Audrey.

"C'mon Audrey, you know what our little Joey's like. She needs to be on top of things, she's a total control freak," smiled Pacey, Joey gave him a glare and kicked him under the table. He let out a quiet yelp of pain before grinning inanely, Audrey laughed to herself before putting an arm around Joey's shoulder.

"So, Miss Potter, are we still coming over for dinner this evening?" she asked. Joey's face fell a little but she shook herself off and perked up again.

"Definitely, I'm cooking lasagne,"

"Need me to do anything?" asked Pacey. Since leaving his job at Civilisation, he had been reduced to menial jobs to pay the rent but jumped at the chance to cook.

"Dessert would be good if you're really that desperate,"

"Excellent, dessert it is. So, who's actually coming to this little soiree of yours?" he asked.

"Dawson, you guys, I haven't heard back from Jack and Jen yet. I don't know if David will be back in time though," she said, smiling sadly and hoping nobody asked about her and David's relationship. Audrey flashed Pacey a look of concern and nudged his foot with her own.

"Okay, what's up at Casa de Wilder?"

"Nothing, honestly. They gave David the English department but now he just works all the time and he's always home late and I never see him anymore," explained Joey. "God, I miss him,"

"Aww bunny, I'm sure he misses you too,"

"I know but it's so hard, especially living in that huge house. It seems so big with just me in it which is the way it is half the time,"

"How's everything else going? No worries anywhere else… like the bedroom?" grinned Pacey; Joey gave him a withering look but refused to answer his question.

"Pacey! You can't just ask people about their sex-life like that, it's so rude!" started Audrey before turning to face Joey. "So, is _everything okay with David?"_

"Audrey!" blushed Joey. "Everything is fine, we're still sleeping together and it's all still really good," She looked around, making sure that nobody had heard her outburst; she could really do without half of Worthington knowing about her sex-life.

"Good. At least you know he still likes you then, if he's really tired from working all day but still… y'know then he obviously still likes you," babbled Audrey, laughing at Joey's obvious embarrassment.

"I've got to go anyway. Thanks for the dessert Pace, I'll see you both tonight. I want to go see David before I go home,"

"Bad sign," smiled Audrey, Joey frowned at her as she stood and swung her bag over her shoulder. "You're calling his place home already," Joey smiled back and left the canteen for the bus station, next stop Boston Bay University.

David Wilder, Professor of English. Seeing his name on the clouded glass door in gold letters always made her smile, she could never think of him as Professor Wilder anymore; he was her David now. She knocked on the door once before entering the room, closing it behind her. She smiled to herself at the sight of him, scribbling away maniacally amid masses of books and papers. He dropped his pen and looked up, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. She walked over and sat in the chair next to his, usually reserved for his students.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he murmured into her ear as she threw her arms around him.

"Tired and clichéd," she critiqued as she sat back.

"Which? The hug or the tired cliché?" he laughed. She grinned widely at him, he looked quite tired but she couldn't help but smile. Thinking about everything they had gone through just to get to this point of a normal relationship made her so happy.

"Are you going to home tonight?" asked Joey. "I've invited everyone over and I'm cooking your favourite,"

"Oh Joey, I'm really sorry but I've got so much work to do. The guy who was in here before me had absolutely no idea, this place is such a mess I've got no idea where anything is,"

"Okay," she said, struggling to keep the burning sensation behind her eyes from becoming full-fledged tears. "I just miss you, that's all,"

"I miss you too, there's just so much to sort out," he explained. Joey nodded mutely but the sight of her red-rimmed eyes made him feel so guilty. "I'll try and make it home for six, okay?"

"Okay, that would be great," she smiled, grabbing her bag. "I've still got some shopping to do so I'll leave you to it,"

"I do love you, Joey," he smiled. She dropped her bag and kissed him passionately, leaning across her desk and feeling every inch the naughty schoolgirl before breaking off, picking up her bag and walking out of the door. She was too afraid to look back, just in case she started to cry.

David watched her leaved and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Taking over the English department had meant a lot more work but it was so exciting to realise that Boston Bay actually appreciated him working there, they wanted him to stay. He had rationalised it to Joey at the time, she would be starting her final year and working just as hard as he was but with the last department head being completely inept, the place was a complete mess and he was no closer to clearing it out than he had been two months before. Christmas was fast approaching and he felt as if he hadn't seen Joey in weeks, he often came home to find her already in bed asleep over a book but he could never find the heart to wake her.

He looked at the mass of paperwork in front of him and sighed. Rubbing his forehead in frustration he decided to make an effort to get out of the office before six o'clock. He had to get home to Joey; he couldn't keep letting her down. She had been willing to sacrifice so much for them to be together, now it was his turn.


	2. Dinner Date

Chapter Two – Dinner Date

Joey turned the oven temperature down slightly as the cheese topping of her lasagne began to melt. Dawson had just called to tell her he was leaving Grams' house so she knew that he would be arriving soon, she hadn't heard from Audrey or Pacey but Audrey always made a conscious effort to be late. It was almost six o'clock and the sinking feeling in her stomach was convincing her to give up on David making it home for dinner. A knock at the door announced Dawson's arrival at the house; she smoothed back her hair and walked through the living room to open the door. Dawson stood awkwardly in the porch light holding a bottle of wine at his side, Joey ushered him in and away from the cold with smiles and greetings.

"How are you?" he asked, hanging his coat on the rack before following Joey through to the kitchen.

"I'm good," she smiled, putting the wine bottle down on the ready laid table. "Did Jen say if she was coming?"

"Yeah, she said she's sorry but she's working tonight but Jack's definitely coming over,"

"Okay, I wish he'd called, dinner's going to be ready soon," said Joey, removing Jen's place from the table. "At least you can arrive on time,"

"Seriously Jo, are you okay? You seem a little upset,"

"No, I'm just a little tired or something," smiled Joey. "What about you?"

"I'm good; I've just started another script so that's keeping me busy. Grams keeps complaining that she never sees me!" he said. Joey laughed and checked the over again. Another knock at the door forced Joey to excuse herself so she could let Audrey, Pacey and Jack in; she was glad they had all arrived together. Everybody walked through to the kitchen to join Dawson, Pacey had baked a lemon meringue pie "from scratch" which Joey placed on the sideboard before pulling her famous lasagne from the oven

"Where's David?" asked Jack, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Joey didn't answer but dropped the lasagne into the centre of the table; Audrey put a finger up to her lips to tell Jack to keep quiet. Everybody sat down while Dawson opened the wine and poured a glass out for everybody, pausing at the empty place at the table.

"Don't bother, he'll be late tonight," said Joey, trying hard not to betray her cool exterior but inside wishing that just tonight, he could have tried to make it home. Dawson put to bottle down while Joey spooned out lasagne onto everyone's plate and sat down.

"This looks amazing, Jo. You always made better lasagne than me," laughed Pacey, digging into his dinner.

"Thanks Pace. It's my Mom's recipe, handed down from Potter to Potter,"

"We haven't been together like this in ages, it's good," said Jack, Audrey mmm'd in agreement through a mouthful of pasta.

Everyone was silent as they ate the lasagne, making appreciative noises every so often but after the plates were clear the five friends came alive. They talked and ate and drank, Joey fetched two bottles of wine from the fridge and everyone got happily merry. Joey was pleased at how well everything had turned out until she heard the key in the front door, a quick glance at the kitchen clock told her it was almost half past seven and she felt her hackles rise at the thought of being annoyed at him in front of her friends.

"Hey everybody, good to see you all," smiled David as he walked in. He dropped the house keys next to the kettle and kissed the top of Joey's head, everybody murmured some form of welcome while Joey remained icily silent.

"Well, you've missed Joey's amazing lasagne but we haven't started on my delicious pie yet," said Pacey, desperate to ensure David didn't feel excluded by the silence and that Joey didn't get too upset at the dinner table.

"I think I'll pass on the pie but I would love a glass of wine," said David, picking up the empty wine glass from the untouched place that had been set for him. Dawson grabbed the open bottle and handed it to him, Joey was hyper-aware of how quiet the room had become and couldn't help but feel angry at David.

"You said you'd try and make it," she said softly.

"I did try but I got held back by some quick meeting about the budget," he explained, sitting down at the table amongst everyone else.

"Fine, I just think it's a little rude to show up halfway through dinner and expect to join in," she sighed.

"I didn't realise I was being rude. I mean, God forbid I should be able to have a glass of wine after a long day at work," he snapped.

"That's not what I… forget it," whispered Joey. Audrey looked across at her nervously but Joey was too busy chewing on her lower lip and fighting back tears to notice. She looked across at Pacey and shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, we should really get going. Why don't you keep the pie, it's a gift. We'll see you tomorrow," said Pacey, draining his wine glass and standing along with Audrey.

"Yeah, I've got an early class," said Jack and stood up. After a few discreet looks, everyone was on their feet. David was apologising profusely as he walked everyone to the front door while Joey started cleaning up the kitchen.

David walked back into the kitchen as Joey slammed another plate into the sink. She looked back over her shoulder and shook her head in total disbelief at what a disaster dinner had turned out to be. David began clearing the dinner plates from the table and placed them next to the sink, Joey pushed them into the water without looking up at him. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, Joey exploded.

"What do you want from me? I ask you to come home on time for one night and you can't even manage it and when you do come home, it's so awkward that all my friends feel they have to leave. Without dessert. This is so ridiculous, why did I even bother to move in? I saw you more when we lived apart!"

"Joey, I'm sorry I was late but my job is really important to me and I've got so much extra responsibility now that I can't always be home on time,"

"That's just it," screamed Joey, tears of anger and hurt streaming down her face. "Work's so damn important to you that you forget about me. I hate this, David, I hate waiting for you!"

"You _are important to me. I got this job to help us get sorted out; the extra money really helps around the house now that you're here too. I love you so much but I have to work," he reasoned. Joey collapsed into a chair in tears; David sat beside her and stroked her knee._

"I just miss you so much. It feels like after everything we've been through to get here, to this point, we should at least see each other but I feel totally cut off from you and it hurts," sniffed Joey. "I love you so much but it just hurts," David could do nothing but put his arms around her and hold her tight; there was nothing he could say. Work was meaningless in comparison to Joey but surely she could see that he needed his job, they would have to discuss it when she had calmed down. In the meantime, he could sit in the kitchen holding her and hoping she forgave him for the dinner escapade.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I know, sniffed Joey. "But it takes two people to make this work and right now, I feel like I'm the only one here,"

"I can't apologise enough but you must understand my situation,"

"I do but I guess I'm the kind of person who would deliberately make time, especially if it was for you," said Joey. "And I don't want to make you feel guilty for going to work but I just need you to know how I'm feeling,"

"Well, now I know so dry your eyes and let's have some of Pacey's pie. The smell's been driving me mad!" he grinned, wiping her damp cheeks with his warm hands. Joey laughed softly and leaned forward, pressing her lips hard against his. David decided he could wait for Pacey's pie; he took Joey in his arms and carried her up the staircase.


	3. Sinking

Chapter Three – Sinking

As the weeks rolled by, David made a conscious effort to spend more time with Joey and tried to make it home in time for dinner most nights of the week. With the nights becoming darker much earlier, Joey hated being in the house alone giving him an extra incentive to get back to her. Everything was going well and Joey was feeling so much more comfortable in their relationship than she had before. She understood that David couldn't always be there but it didn't matter anymore because their time together out-valued their time apart. Everyone had commented on how much happier she appeared and for the first time in weeks, Joey felt as though things could only get better.

Joey woke late on Wednesday mornings so David had already left for work by the time she got out of bed; she often invited Audrey and Jen over for a 'girlie' day as not one of them had class on a Wednesday. Joey wandered downstairs in her pyjama bottoms and another of David's t-shirts that she had managed to commandeer; she flicked the switch on the kettle and sat down at the breakfast bar. She glanced down at the shopping list David had obviously been writing that morning, she scanned through the list of times frowning at his choice of snack food when she stopped and frowned. Her initial embarrassment over David thinking about her menstrual cycle died quickly as she realised she hadn't actually had anything resembling a cycle for the last two months. She jumped down from the high stool and grabbed the telephone, dialling Audrey's number from memory.

"Audrey? Yes, I know what time it is but I need you to come over right now," said Joey, her pulse racing and her heart feeling as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment. "Tell Pacey I'm really sorry. I'll see you soon,"

Joey replaced the receiver and looked around the kitchen; she didn't know what to do with herself. She was in a state of shock and couldn't even begin to think about what the next step entailed, she decided to get dressed before Audrey arrived on the doorstep and raced up the staircase.

Audrey had forced Pacey into getting dressed and driving her to the Wilder house, as Joey had sounded so distraught on the telephone. She stood pressing the doorbell and waiting for Joey to answer the door, she was worried about her, she'd never heard Joey so out of control before. The front door swung open and Audrey came face to face with Joey, she was still in David's t-shirt but had managed to find a pair of jeans to replace her pyjamas, her skin was pale and she was silent as Audrey walked past her. She followed Joey into the kitchen where she poured out two mugs of coffee; Audrey sat at the table and waited. Joey handed her a mug of coffee and sat opposite her at the table, still completely silent.

"Joey! You make me get out of bed to come over here to what? Witness this new reticence? What gives? Speak to me," said Audrey, sipping at her hot coffee.

"God, Audrey. I really don't know what I'm going to do, I didn't even realise until now," mumbled Joey into her coffee; she still hadn't processed what was happening.

"Realised what? You are really starting to freak me out, Jo. What are you talking about?"

"I'm late, Audrey. I'm late and I didn't even realise," started Joey. "I've just been so busy with my assignments and all these fights with David, I just didn't realise until now. I mean, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Joey, are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" asked Audrey, her voice giving away how shocked she was. Joey looked up at her and nodded silently, sipping quietly at her coffee. Audrey sat there in complete disbelief; it was the only time Joey could remember her having nothing to say about the situation.

"What am I going to do?" asked Joey, Audrey snapped out of her catatonia and held Joey's hand across the table.

"Are you sure? How many days late are you?"

"Two months,"

"Shit! Okay, let's not panic. I'm going to go out and buy you a test right now and when I get back we're going to find out for real, okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess that's okay," sighed Joey.

"At least you'll know for sure that way," said Audrey as she stood up, she left her coffee and walked out of the back door. Joey couldn't even get up to see her out; she was stunned. She felt as though her life belonged to someone else, there was no way Joey Potter could be pregnant. Not now, not in her final year and certainly not now all her problems with David had just been mended.

She sat at the table nursing her mug of coffee until it went cold and she poured it down the sink. She picked up the telephone over and over again but could think of nobody to call, she didn't want to talk to Bessie until she was certain and she certainly didn't want to talk to David while he was at work. While she waited for Audrey, she washed the breakfast dishes and scrubbed the table and sideboards down, she had to keep busy or she knew she would go mad. After what felt like an eternity, Audrey walked into the kitchen through the back door with a chemist's paper bag clutched in her hand.

"I am so glad I didn't bump into Pacey because he would have gone berserk seeing me buy this!" she laughed, her cheeks rosy from the chill in the air. Joey attempted a laugh but nothing came out, she just managed a smile but even that was unconvincing. "Come on you; let's get you sorted out,"

"I can't do it, Audrey. I really don't want to know," stammered Joey, sitting down again as if the act would deter Audrey from making her go to the bathroom.

"Joey, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You can totally do this, you just need to find the courage to take the test," smiled Audrey, rubbing Joey's back. Her words reminded Joey of Gretchen, it was exactly what she had said when Joey had her last pregnancy scare only she was a few weeks late then rather than a few months and she didn't need a test to tell her what she already knew. Her major problems were mainly telling David and then telling Bessie, the thought of her sister made her cringe. She hadn't even explained the entire 'David' situation to Bessie so the news that she was now carrying this man's child might be a little hard for her to take.

"Okay, can you make me another cup of coffee while I go do this?" asked Joey. Audrey nodded and handed Joey the paper bag, she couldn't help but carry it to the bathroom as if it contained toxic waste. Her entire life was held in that cardboard box sitting in the paper bag; Joey sat on the edge of the bath and started to cry. She was torn, more than anything she didn't want to know what the test had to say but more than anything, she needed to know. Another five minutes and her life would be changed forever, whichever way the test came out.

Audrey sat at the dinner table downstairs, cradling her second cup of coffee and waiting patiently for Joey to come down and deliver the news. She heard the footsteps on the staircase and attempted to ready herself; she stood from the chair and waited for Joey to walk in but she knew the result before Joey even opened her mouth. Her skin was as pale as it had been when she opened the front door only her eyes were red raw from crying and she could barely muster the spirit to say anything, Audrey rushed over and threw her arms around her best friend.

"I can't believe it," sobbed Joey. "We were so careful,"

"I know, bunny, I know," soothed Audrey, stroking Joey's hair and wondering if she should call David now or wait until he had returned from work to give Joey time for the news to sink in.


	4. Weekend Break

Chapter Four – Weekend Break

Joey sat up in the king-size bed that dwarfed her, trying her hardest to concentrate on the Conrad book she was supposed to be reading for her English class but her mind was swimming with images and all she could do was sit and wait for David to come back to bed. He had promised her breakfast in bed this weekend and she had decided it was the best time to tell him, they would be alone and he had no work to worry about. Audrey had promised not to breathe a word to anyone, not even Pacey until Joey had decided what to do. Joey put the book down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote control for the CD player and switched it on hoping that music would drown out the voice of her disapproving sister and the lectures of Dawson. It didn't help much but it was better than nothing and definitely better than Conrad. She sunk back into the bed and sighed heavily, she felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders but there was nothing else to do. The creaky floorboards outside the bedroom announced David's return and he opened the door carrying a tray laden with breakfast goodies; pancakes, toast, coffee, eggs and bacon. She grinned at the sight of him as he placed the tray on her knees and climbed back into bed beside her.

"Thanks sweetie," she smiled as she picked at a crispy bit of bacon that had broken off.

"How's the reading going? I know how much you hate Conrad," he said, taking a slice of toast from her stockpile of food, she shrugged and mumbled incomprehensibly through a mouthful of bacon. She decided it would be safer to make some form of small talk before dumping the A-bomb on his lap.

"I'm just bored of English lit in general, I don't seem to be learning anything new and I'm getting really fed up," she sighed, handing him one of the two mugs of coffee he had made. He murmured some kind of agreement and they sat in silence as they ate their breakfast, Joey could barely touch a thing so David removed the tray from her lap and placed it on the floor. He lay down and held his arm out, inviting her to snuggle in which she did automatically.

"There's something wrong," he said, stroking her hair with his free hand. Joey sighed and nodded but remained silent. "Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to guess?" She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet.

"I took a test a few days ago and the results were a little unexpected,"

"Was it an English test because you haven't been reading a lot lately so maybe that's why the marks were a little off,"

"No, David," she laughed softly at his naivety. "It wasn't a class test, it was a home test. I'm pregnant,"

Joey felt the ground fall out from under her as she spoke the words aloud; she could feel David's body stiffen against hers. She wanted to look up, but she knew that the look on David's face would tell her all she needed to know, good or not. She glanced up quickly, he was silent but the fixed look of shock and disappointment was on tight, she could feel tears start to fall and cursed herself for being so over-emotional. She couldn't even look at him; he looked so upset that it was just hurting too much.

"Have you got anything to say?" she sniffed. David blinked a few times, letting Joey's question sink in as if it were the hardest in the world. He looked down at her and pressed his hand to her cheek before moving it up and through her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

"I can't think of anything to say. This is such a shock, Joey. I mean, it's more than a shock but my literary skills seem to have failed me at the moment," he babbled.

"Yeah but surely you must have some thought in there. You can't just feel nothing," she said, sitting up and turning to face him. He looked up at her flushed face and could tell that no matter what he had to say, Joey was expecting some form of reply to her statement.

"Joey, I can't even form a thought right now and the million things that are going on in my head are just… I don't want to upset you by saying the wrong thing," he admitted.

"This is about you too; you're allowed to say the wrong thing. It's not like I'm trying to deny you some emotion," said Joey. "Just say anything; I want to know what you're thinking,"

"Fine," said David, swallowing hard and bracing himself for tears and hurt. "I'm thinking that I am not ready for a baby and you are way too young to have one. I've just got a really good job and you're finishing college, these things have to come first,"

Joey stared down at him; it wasn't that she was upset by what David had said to her, it was more that she knew he was right. Bubbling underneath all of her fear and anxiety and confusion was a strong maternal instinct that was throwing her off-kilter far more than David's sweeping statement had.

"I understand all that but I think we need to come to some decision about what we're going to do. I mean, it hasn't really sunk in yet so we should give it time, right?" said Joey.

"Definitely, we should talk it through but I really can't see me changing my mind, Jo. We're just not ready for it, how many days late are you anyway?"

"Two months late," she mumbled, she could see David's face turn pale. "But it's not like I ignored it and hoped it would go away, I really had no idea what was going on. I didn't even realise anything was wrong until Wednesday,"

"It's fine, we just need to think logically about what to do next,"

"David, I want to keep my baby," sighed Joey, she'd had four days to think about it and she had already made her decision whatever he thought. David looked down at her and smiled at the innocent look on her face, his eyes softened at the sight of her so strong in her convictions. "I know I'm too young and you've just got a promotion and everything but I think we could make it work if we tried. I mean, it wouldn't be born until the summer so I'd have finished college,"

"Joey, I know you've thought about this but there are other things to consider. You won't be able to get a job after college, you'll stop seeing your friends as much and who's to say you won't end up resenting me and the baby for stealing your youth?"

"That's ridiculous. I've thought about all that stuff and there's no way I would ever think you 'stole' my youth. It was a joint decision to stay together; I love you no matter how many years are between us. I feel really strongly about this, David," she smiled, gently touching his cheek with her hand. He brought his own hand up to hold hers.

"It's a big step for us though, we've only been together for two years and I'm not saying that we haven't come far or we might break up but to have a baby…" started David.

"Yeah, we've only been together two years but we're already living together. Maybe this is just the next natural step for our relationship,"

"Maybe, I just need to think it through first. I mean, we don't have a lot of money or anything, I just need some time for it to sink in," he smiled. Joey nodded and lay back down on her pillow; she closed her eyes and smiled. Now that David knew she was serious about being ready for the baby, it wouldn't take him long to make a decision. She knew what he was thinking, he was thinking that he was older than her and if they left it until she was in her late twenties then he would never be the father he would want to be. No matter what, Joey knew that David would happily accept her decision after he'd thought it over. She sighed contentedly and wriggled back into his arms, he thoughtlessly moved his arm to let her in. It was their usual morning routine and Joey smiled to herself, she never thought in her days in Capeside that she would _crave_ such mundane things in her life but now it was all she wanted.


	5. Coming Clean

Chapter Five – Coming Clean

Joey wandered around the clothes shop occasionally stopping to look at a pair of trousers. Audrey was way ahead of her, Joey couldn't help but smile as she picked up various low-cut, brightly coloured vest tops and squealed with delight at the mere thought of wearing them. Joey finally managed to catch up with her at the counter as the shop assistant bagged the clothes and waited for Audrey's credit card to be accepted.

"Can we go buy the food now?" asked Joey, glancing at her watch impatiently. Audrey smiled at the assistant as she handed her credit card back, she grabbed her bags and started to talk to Joey over her shoulder as she left the shop.

"I thought we had plenty of time. I just thought a new top would be nice for this evening," sighed Audrey. "Maybe you should buy something,"

"I am. I'm buying food so can we get on with this, I want to get home," said Joey as they walked up the main street.

"I meant some new clothes, maybe some maternity trousers," suggested Audrey innocently. Joey stopped and looked around, praying nobody had overheard their conversation. She was not in the mood for explanations at the moment; they would come later that evening. David had called everyone and told Joey that it was time she opened up to her friends. It had only been a month since Audrey and David had found out but she still wasn't ready for the looks of disappointment on her friends' faces. Especially Dawson.

"Shut up, Audrey. I haven't even started putting weight on yet, I'm sure I'll last out in my old jeans for now,"

"Fair enough, bunny. I just thought that some nice clothes might shake off this mood you're in this morning. Are you really that worried about what everyone's going to think? We all love you, it's not like you're going to be outcast or anything,"

Joey shook her head, ignored Audrey's question and carried on walking. She didn't want to think about dinner, she was focused on buying the food and going home to cook it. The scary stuff would come later; at least David and Audrey would be there in case anything happened. She didn't really know what could happen but that had never stopped it before. Audrey followed Joey into the supermarket and hoped that there was going to be dessert this time round.

Joey was pleased that Audrey had decided to spend the day with her. It was a relief to know that she didn't have to sort everything out, Audrey had set the table and made sure the wine was chilling and tidied up the kitchen and made sure that everyone knew what time to arrive. Her presence had lifted a huge weight off Joey's mind and she realised that this was what it was going to be like in six months time. She wouldn't be alone and she wouldn't just have David, she would still have everyone who cared about her in her life.

It wasn't going to be that long until the house was full of people, laughing and talking and drinking. David had gone into work for the afternoon but had assured her he would be home way before anyone arrived. Audrey was still fiddling with her cutlery arrangement while Joey checked on all the food in the oven. Having decided that everything was fine, Joey collapsed into a chair and sighed loudly. Audrey walked over and sat next to her, handing her the bottle of water she had been drinking all afternoon. Joey gratefully accepted it.

"Do you really think this is going to be okay?" she asked, swallowing a mouthful of water.

"Joey, I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be a huge shock to everyone but not one of them is going to walk out on you. They love you so much, it's just not something they could do," smiled Audrey, Joey smiled with relief and brushed her loose hairs behind her ears.

A sharp knock at the door announced Dawson's arrival at the house and soon after everyone had arrived. They sat around the dining table eating and drinking and chatting the way they always did. Joey sat and watched as everyone talked amongst themselves; David and Jen were chatting idly about Jen's English essay while Pacey and Jack argued over a hockey game that had played the night before. Audrey had already stood and begun to remove the main course plates from the table, Joey stood up to help but Audrey mouthed at her to sit down and tell everyone. A silence had spread across the table and all eyes seemed to be fixed on Joey. She and Audrey had decided that before dessert was the best time to announce it, that way they couldn't leave before dinner was over and they had something to talk about over dessert.

"Okay, I guess I have something to tell you all," smiled Joey. Everyone was definitely looking at her now, David had placed his hand on her knee underneath the table and Joey was glad that he was there to support her. "Right, well, David and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant,"

The silence continued and Joey's heart fell, she leaned slightly against David to stop herself swaying. Nobody seemed willing to be the first to say anything; even Audrey was shocked by the lack of response and continued handing out bowls of tiramisu in silence.

"Congratulations to the both of you," said Jen a little too loudly. She grabbed her glass of wine and held it up, Joey smiled and sighed with relief as everyone followed suit and murmurs of congratulations and the sound of clinking glass filled the kitchen. It was then that the questions came, Joey had been dreading them but she knew that everyone would want to know what was going to happen next.

"So, when are we all going to be godparents?" asked Jack.

"Sometime in July, we haven't really worked it out properly yet. I'm staying until the end of school though, there's no need for me to drop out with so little time left," said Joey, Dawson nodded in agreement with her sentiment.

"I'm really happy for you, Jo. I mean, for both of you," smiled Pacey, spooning tiramisu into his mouth. Joey smiled in response and took a long drink from her water glass.

"Thanks, Pacey," smiled David, finishing off his glass of wine and making appreciative noises over Joey's dessert skills.

"I think things are going to be fine," said Audrey. "You've got five great babysitters and a fabulous boyfriend; you fell on your feet with this one, Jo,"

Joey looked up at David and laughed a little, Audrey always knew what to say to make her feel better about awkward situations. She leaned back in her chair and pushed her bowl aside without a bite; she felt bloated and couldn't touch a thing.

"Just make sure none of you laugh at me when I get all fat,"

"Never," grinned Jack and once more, the table became alive with chatter and idle gossip about work, sport, love, life and everything. Joey was so pleased, she couldn't have asked for a better acceptance of her news. All that was left now was to inform Bessie of her predicament and hope her sister didn't explode over the telephone. She frowned as she realised she was really tired, her limbs were aching and she was desperate to get to bed.

"I'm sorry guys; I'm going to have to leave you. I'm falling asleep over here," she grinned, standing up and walking to the kitchen door. "I'm sure David can keep you all entertained while I'm gone,"

David blew her a kiss and Joey turned and walked out of the kitchen. He turned back to the table of people and continued his conversation with Jen and Audrey on the relevance of literature in society. Jack and Pacey continued their analysis of the sport of the previous evening while Dawson sat in silence, his eyes fixed on the door that Joey had just left through. He was happy for her and David but shocked at how different she was to the Joey of Capeside, the Joey who would have died before having a baby so young. He always assumed that she wanted a career and a life before settling down but things had changed so much since they all moved to Boston that he wondered if he even knew her at all anymore.


	6. Pleasure & Pain

Chapter Six – Pleasure & Pain

Joey passed the telephone to David and collapsed into the sofa, sighing loudly and pushing her wet hair out of her face. Instinctively, she ran her hands over the small bump protruding over the waistband of her black drawstring trousers. They had been a present from Audrey that she had hated at first but now she had gotten bigger, she practically lived in them. She was pleased that her pregnancy had decided to hide itself away, there was no way that anyone could tell she was six months pregnant, especially with the way she had been gearing up for her finals. David hung up the telephone and collapsed down into the seat beside her; he placed a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"What did Bessie want with you?" asked Joey, entwining her fingers in David's as he stroked their bump.

"Not a lot, just some stuff about the baby and about Alexander. Make sure you're getting plenty of rest and not working too hard, like I could stop you or something!" he laughed. "I wasn't really paying attention; she could talk you to death!" Joey smiled and nodded, it was typical of Bessie to lay all the lectures on David, especially when she couldn't make it to Boston to give them in person.

"Can we do something today?" asked Joey, sitting up straight.

"Like what?" asked David, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee; it had been steaming when Bessie had called.

"I don't know. A picnic or a drive or something. I just feel like getting out of the house, get some summer air,"

"Yeah, are you sure you're up to it? You look a little tired,"

"I'm fine; I just need to get out of here. It's driving me mad! And I want us to spend a little more time together," she smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Okay, let me get changed and we can get out of here," he grinned, kissing the top of her head before running up the staircase. Joey smiled to herself and picked up the telephone, she had considered calling Dawson but couldn't really think of anything to say. She replaced the receiver and as she leaned back into the sofa, she let out a little gasp. She had felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen as she leaned forward, she rubbed at her bump where the pain had occurred and sighed as the unease passed. She stood up and smoothed down her trousers before pulling her t-shirt down slightly to cover her exposed midriff. She grabbed the car keys from the wall and opened the front door, relishing in the warm breeze sweeping through as she waited for David. He came running down the stairs in his faded jeans and a baggy white shirt, he looked amazing and Joey smiled as he grabbed the keys from her hand and walked right past her, out into the front garden. They climbed into the car and zoomed away; out of the house, out of Boston.

Joey wound the passenger window down all the way; she leaned against it slightly to feel the wind blast through her hair. She couldn't help but grin; it felt good to be out in the open air than sitting around at home studying and feeling pregnant. David was driving towards the beach; it took a long time to get there but it was always worth it once they had arrived. Joey had been before with Audrey and Pacey but she had never been with David; she daydreamed about buying a beach house there so they could take the baby for days out in the coming years.

"You okay? You look a bit pale?" asked David as he drove around the quiet back roads towards the beach. It was the middle of the day in the middle of the week and the roads were deliciously empty; it felt as if he and Joey were the only people in the world.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, it'll pass," said Joey, continuing to look out of the window. Her hand defensively cradling the left side of her bump, the pain she had experienced at the house had grown slightly and felt like a constant dull ache but it was definitely something she could withstand for a little while longer; she didn't want to ruin her day out with David. It was something she had wanted to do for so long; she couldn't end up at the doctor's surgery for the entirety of such a beautiful day.

"Only if you're sure," said David, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair. Joey turned to face him and smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm sure, I want this day to be just the three of us," she laughed, placing David's hand on her bump. She could feel the baby moving slightly and relished in it, it was so weird to imagine that anything could be alive inside of her but there it was; their baby.

Along the road to the beach; David stopped the car so they could look out over the ocean. Joey stood at the railings, a little annoyed that she had forgotten to bring a camera let alone her sketch pad. They stood together at the top of the hill, looking out over the ocean and out to the horizon; Joey reached for David's hand and they stood together like that for what felt like an age. Joey was so rapt in the beauty of the scenery that when the baby kicked hard, she almost fell to her knees. She cried out in pain and squeezed David's hand tight. The baby didn't kick again but the pain she had been feeling all morning was getting distinctly worse.

"What is it? Are you okay?" asked David, knowing that his questions were redundant but not knowing what else to do. Joey bent forward slightly in an attempt to ease the pain but nothing worked, she held onto David with all of her might. She was trying so hard not to burst into tears, it hurt so much.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," she sniffed, blinking back that familiar feeling of heat behind her eyes. David nodded and hurried her into the passenger seat before speeding down the back roads in an anxious search for the nearest hospital or medical centre.

Joey curled up into the seat and shut her eyes tight, willing the pain to go away. She just wanted her and her baby to be left alone, she couldn't bear to even entertain the thought that something could be wrong; she just wanted it to go. David finally screeched to a halt outside a small hospital, he ushered Joey out of the car and helped her into reception. He sat her down and walked over to the receptionist.

"I need a doctor; my girlfriend's six months pregnant and she's been having pain. I don't know what's wrong, she needs to be seen now," he said, he was trying to remain calm and ask politely but all he seemed able to do was panic and shout. The receptionist nodded and looked over at Joey before picking up the telephone and asking for a doctor to come to the reception area immediately. David thanked her and sat down next to Joey, he gripped her hand tightly, she looked up at him and smiled through her pain.

"I love you," she whispered. David couldn't speak; he just nodded and held her. He couldn't believe what was happening and more than anything, hoped that there was nothing wrong with his baby or the woman he loved.


	7. Final Exam

Chapter Seven – Final Exam

When David was finally allowed in to see Joey, she was laying in a crisp white hospital bed looking just as pale as the sheets she was wrapped in. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was dreaming; her eyelids twitched every so often and her breathing would sharpen. Even in her sleep, her hands were resting on her tiny bump as if she could protect it from harm even while she was dreaming. David sighed and walked over to her, sitting in the small plastic chair at the side of her bed and placed his hand over hers. She shifted at his touch and her eyes flickered open, revealing how red and sore they were from her crying and sleep. She smiled weakly and rubbed his forefinger with her own; he grinned a little and leaned forward to kiss her arm before resting his head against her stomach and caressing their unborn child.

"Is everything okay?" she croaked, reaching for a glass of water. David sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, there was something wrong with the placenta. Something about the baby not getting enough oxygen but they shifted it around while you were out and it's fine now," said David, Joey sighed with relief and felt tears spring to her eyes. "The doctor also said there is a danger of premature birth but we should cross that bridge when we come to it,"

"Premature? Why? Did he say why or how or anything?"

"Not really. He just said it was normal with this sort of complication; the baby was in distress so it naturally wants out a lot quicker than normal. We should be okay though," he said, kissing her arm and her hand.

"Can we go now? I really want to get out of here," said Joey, sitting up suddenly. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her bare feet twitching at the cold ceramic floor. David grabbed her clothes and handed them to her before leaving the room to find a doctor to discharge Joey before they left for Boston.

Joey was so pleased to see the familiar living room of David's house; it felt more like home than ever now. She sat down on the brown sofa and curled herself into a ball, David walked across the room and kneeled down before her, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. She lay there for a while before she finally broke down, tears were free flowing at the mere thought that she could have lost her baby so late on in her pregnancy. She lay on the sofa, racked with sobs and feeling the wetness of her tears down her cheeks and onto her neck and chest as they ran down her body. David walked back into the room carrying a cup of coffee; he placed it on the table and crouched down by Joey. She sat up and threw her arms around David haphazardly, she needed to be held, she needed him.

"God, David. I can't even think about what could have happened," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's all over now, there's no need to worry about it anymore," he soothed, stroking her hair and wishing away all her upset. Joey sniffed once more and drew away from him; she leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth. He put his arms around her neck and held her close, kissing her back.

"I should call Dawson, he'd want to know, right?" sighed Joey, David nodded and wandered back into the kitchen. He knew how much Joey hated it when she made a phone-call and he stood over her, he was never listening but she felt weird about it. Joey smiled after him and picked up the telephone, dialling in Dawson's number from memory. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey stranger… yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to talk… no, everything's fine but I had to go to hospital today… no, the baby's fine but it was really scary," Joey started to cry again, Dawson was so worried that it touched her. "You can if you want, I'm home… yeah, David's here… okay, it doesn't matter… no, it's all okay now, I was just a bit freaked out… yeah, I will do, see you later,"

Joey out the phone down and sighed, she was glad that she had finally spoken to him but it was weird talking to him when she was so happy with her life. He always seemed to be angry with her for moving on and leaving him behind but now it was different, he wanted to be involved and he was obviously worried about her.

"Everything okay?" shouted David from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's good," shouted Joey and smiled, she really believed it. Everything was good and it would stay good, she called Audrey and told her what had happened. She didn't want the sympathy but she just needed her closest friends to know, she knew that Dawson would inform Jen and Jack and Grams while Audrey would tell Pacey. Mission accomplished.

"For luck," smiled David, holding out a small blue gem, Joey accepted it and smiled. It was beautiful even if the shine had gone; she looked up at David and frowned. "It was my good luck charm during my exams; I always kept it in my pocket for luck,"

"Thank you," she said, slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm meeting Audrey for a coffee before we go in so I'm off," David leaned over and kissed her. "I don't know when I'll be back; Audrey'll probably want a real drink after the exam,"

"Don't you go getting our child drunk now," he grinned, pointing a finger at Joey's abdomen. She grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing his neck before running out of the front door and towards her final examinations. She wasn't nervous but she was slightly concerned, it was thoughts of the baby that were filling her head rather than thoughts of Dickens and Conrad. She met up with Audrey at their favourite café in Boston, the same café where so many dramas had happened – David attempting to leave her but not quite going through with it, Joey and Audrey discussing her illicit affair with her college professor. They sat and chatted absent-mindedly about the exams, Pacey, David and what they were going to eat that afternoon until the time came for them to walk into the huge building, into the huge hall and sit the last exams of their college careers.

"Now would probably be a good time to go into labour," joked Audrey as she and Joey hung their coats up in the foyer to the hall.

"It's not even funny, could you imagine the mess?" laughed Joey.

"What's even funnier is that you'd just carry on writing even once your waters had broken," smiled Audrey, Joey slapped her on the arm and laughed along with her friend. They joined up with a few other people from their classes and finally entered the exam hall.

"Just think," whispered Joey as they took their seats in the hall. "After this, we are done with Worthington forever. We get to go home to our boyfriends and live the rest of our lives. We get to have jobs and kids and grow up, how weird is that?"

"Shut up, Joey! Don't freak me out even more!"


	8. Time

Chapter Eight – Time

It was a warm evening in late June and the Wilder household was filled with people. Food and drink was laid out on the kitchen table so people could help themselves, music was playing quietly in the background and every room hummed with conversation. The end of the semester had finally come and a party before the baby arrived was something both Joey and David wanted to do. Workmates and students mixed together in the knowledge that it was all over; they were no longer in college, unless a disaster occurred with the final exam results. Joey was positively glowing with her eight-month bump and the support of so many people around her.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Jen.

"A little but we can't decide. We both want something from literature but its really hard," said Joey. Her, Jen and Audrey were sitting halfway up the staircase away from the heat and the noise of the crowded rooms.

"You must have some idea," pushed Audrey, sipping at her white wine.

"Okay," confessed Joey. "I like Beth for a girl and Jonathon for a boy but David likes Ophelia or Holden,"

"Don't call your baby Ophelia, she'll be doomed from the start," said Audrey. "I like Beth though, Little Women right?" Joey nodded and took a swig from her water bottle.

"Trust David to go for the bizarre names," sighed Jen. Joey laughed, it was true, David was desperate to find an original name for the baby.

"Where are the men in our lives?" asked Audrey, looking out over the crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know exactly where they are," groaned Joey. "David's making a crib for the baby; I bet he's showing it off,"

"Leave them to it, I reckon," smiled Jen. The girls sat in comfortable silence for a while, each drinking their drinks and considering life after college when Joey made a sharp hissing noise. Audrey and Jen were immediately on their feet and ready for anything, Joey breathed out hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Audrey.

"I think my water just broke," laughed Joey. "Er… can someone get rid of the guests and someone get David while I get my bag,"

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Audrey, I'm not dying. It's just labour now get rid of everyone,"

Audrey nodded and disappeared into the crowd while Jen ran into the garage. David, Dawson, Jack and Pacey were drinking beers and discussing the finer points of the crib when Jen burst into the room.

"Guys, Joey's waters just broke," she blurted out. In a flurry of movement, all bottles were dropped to the floor and they all raced back inside. The guests were gradually dissipating under Audrey's military-like orders and Joey was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase with her overnight bag sitting beside her. She stood up at the sight of David and threw her arms around him, he held her tight, whispering reassurances into her ear. Joey looked as if she could burst into tears at any moment but was trying to keep her composure in the face of company.

"What's going on? Why is she so upset?" whispered Jack to Pacey and Dawson, they all shrugged.

"She's early," whispered Jen, holding onto Jack's hand and squeezing it tightly. "But she'll be fine,"

All of the guests had finally left the house, each telling Audrey to give Joey their best. David picked up Joey's overnight bag and hustled her into the car; he thanked everybody before speeding away towards the hospital. They watched as the car disappeared before all piling into Pacey's car and following them to the hospital. Everyone was unusually quiet as they drove; each worried for the health of Joey and especially the baby.

"Does anyone know how early she is?" asked Dawson, his voice cracking with concern and upset.

"I think it's about five weeks, that's not bad is it?" said Audrey, her hand resting on Pacey's knee as he drove. She just needed some form of contact, anything to convince her that these things were happening and she wasn't stuck in some hideous nightmare.

"I don't know. It can't be good though," sighed Jen, she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and the car was once again plunged into silence.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital but there was no sign of David and Joey anywhere. Audrey asked at reception for directions to the obstetrics ward and the five friends walked the hospital corridors, ignoring the ill and infirm that they passed on the way, only caring about Joey.

David was sitting on a blue plastic chair outside Joey's room with his head in his hands, Jen raced over to him and fell to her knees, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back briefly before standing and greeting them all, he explained that Joey had been given her own room but the doctors were still examining her. There was nothing else to say, they hovered in the corridor in silence until the doctor came out to update David on her progress and let them all in to see her.

Joey looked serene, all in white and pale as a ghost, she looked like an angel. David sat beside her and took her hand in his, kissing it and smiling. Joey was so pleased that everyone had managed to come to the hospital to share in hers and David's day. She was absolutely petrified, the contractions weren't hurting a lot yet but she knew that there was more to come. The obstetrician had dispelled her initial fear of a premature birth and she was starting to feel a little calmer although her painkillers probably had a lot to do with that.

"I love you, Joey Potter," whispered David into the palm of her hand. She stroked his face and smiled.

"I love you too, Professor Wilder," she grinned cheekily.

"Do you want me to call Bessie?" asked Dawson, Joey looked up at him and smiled, nodding thankfully. Everyone followed Dawson out of the small room to give David and Joey some time alone.

"How are you really feeling?" asked David, concernedly.

"Not good. I feel really weird, like I'm sick or something. I don't know what it is," shrugged Joey, David frowned and hoped that nothing else was going on that they didn't know about. They had already had enough excitement surrounding this pregnancy; surely they deserved an easy birth now?

"It's probably normal,"

"Yeah, I just hate hospitals. The sooner this is over, the better,"

"Don't rush it, Joey. He'll come out when he's ready,"

"She," smiled Joey, David laughed and kissed her cheek. Joey grabbed his hand and breathed out hard as another contraction swept over her.

"It's okay. Just breathe," soothed David, stroking her arm. The contraction passed and Joey sighed in relief, they were getting worse and she really didn't want to be in labour any more. It was just a waiting game now, interspersed with contractions and checks on her dilation.

"I couldn't get hold of Bessie or Bodie but I'll try again later," announced Dawson as he stuck his head around the doorframe.

"No, don't bother. I don't want her fussing and worrying, call her later," sighed Joey, pushing her hair back from her face. Dawson nodded and disappeared again, the gang were sitting in the corridor nursing Styrofoam cups of mud-like coffee and waiting for Joey to give birth.

After half an hour, the cups of coffee were empty and discarded, Dawson was telling everyone about his new script when David came rushing out of the room. Panicking, he grabbed a nurse as she walked past on her rounds and ushered her into the little room.

"Lights, camera, action," sighed Pacey as another nurse and Joey's doctor raced into the room from the doctor's station.


	9. Mother & Baby

Chapter Nine – Mother & Baby

David had joined the others in the waiting room and had turned as pale as Joey had been. He had been ushered out of the delivery room by one of the doctors and was now convinced that something had gone wrong with the birth. Jen and Audrey and tried to convince him otherwise but his mind was set and all he could do now was wait for the doctor to come out of the double doors and change his life, for better or worse. Dawson couldn't keep still; he had drunk another cup of coffee from the machine and was feeling on edge. He hated the fact that his best friend was stuck in a hospital bed and he couldn't do anything to help her out. Pacey had tried to keep him calm but that had stopped working at least an hour ago. Jack was sitting in silence; he knew that there was nothing to say. Nothing they said or did was going to change the outcome of what was happening in that room and the more everyone worked themselves up then the worse it was going to be.

Finally, a doctor came walking out of the delivery room, pausing to throw his rubber gloves into a nearby hospital-waste bin. He walked over to David and ushered him away from the group, Jen stood up from her seat and started to walk over there but Jack held her back.

"He has to do it on his own, he'll tell us in a minute," he soothed as Jen fell into the seat beside him.

"I know but we've been waiting for hours. I just need to know that she's okay," she sighed, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder and smiling as he stroked her arm. They were all petrified of what was happening and the look on David's face was not helping matters. They all watched as he shook the doctors hand and walked over to them, collapsing into his seat. Everyone crowded around him, waiting for the news.

"I'm a father," he said, everyone laughed and patted his back. "It's a little girl, Joey was right all along,"

"How is she?" asked Dawson.

"Er, the doctor said she hasn't come round yet. She lost a lot of blood or something; they operated straight away and stopped the bleed. She's having a transfusion now but they don't know when she'll wake up…" sighed David, his head was whirling. He knew that there was no point worrying about it, medical science had advanced enough that people didn't die in childbirth anymore.

"She'll be fine," soothed Audrey. "She's getting the best care possible and you've got a healthy baby girl to think about in the meantime,"

"Yeah, David. You have a daughter," grinned Jack, patting him on the back again, David straightened up slightly.

"I do, I have a daughter," he repeated. "I should ask if I can see her," David stood, a little shaky on his feet at first, and walked across to the nurses' station. They watched as he spoke to her and smiled as the nurse nodded and pointed to a door down the corridor, David looked back over his shoulder and gestured for them to come with him.

They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a glass window, the room was filled with cribs and newborn babies and Jen wondered how people knew which baby was there. As if her thoughts had been heard, a maternity nurse wheeled over a tiny incubator to the window and they looked down at the tiny person inside. The tiny little girl with tiny fingers and tiny toes, her big brown eyes looking up at them blearily through the plastic. Audrey felt like she was going to cry, Jen already was crying. Jack and Dawson both put their arms around her, Audrey squeezed David's hand briefly as he looked in awe at his daughter.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like Joey," whispered Pacey, David nodded smiling. She did look like Joey, she had Joey's huge brown eyes filled with passion and curiosity, she had Joey's small, rounded nose, Joey's slightly too big ears but she had David's mouth. His thin, curved lips that were always smiling were perfectly mirrored on his daughter's face.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" sniffed Jen.

"Yeah but I think we should wait until Joey's seen her, just to make sure she still wants it,"

"What is it?" asked Audrey, her inquisitive nature taking over. David turned to her and laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not risking the Potter wrath by telling you now. You'll have to wait for her to tell you," he grinned. They were all smiling and laughing until Joey's doctor came walking around the corner, the smile dropped fro David's face as he waited for any news.

"Mr Wilder, I thought you would be here. I have just checked on Joey and she's doing fine, her blood pressure is back to normal and she looks to be coming round if you want to see her," smiled the doctor.

"Thank you," sighed David with relief and followed the doctor back down the corridor and into Joey's room.

The image of Joey hooked up to a plethora of strange beeping machines with wires and tubes covering her was not pleasant but the knowledge that they were all telling him she was okay relieved him. Her eyes were barely open but her fingers stretched out to touch him as she sat down next to her bed. He gently placed his hand over hers and smiled, a solitary tear running down his cheek at the sight of her. Her hair was a mass of knots and her skin was paler now than it had been before the labour but he didn't care how she looked, she was perfect to him. She opened her cracked lips to speak but nothing could come out, David passed her the plastic beaker of water that sat on a table next to her, she thankfully took a large gulp of water and licked her dry lips.

"Is the baby okay?" she croaked, her throat aching with its dryness.

"She's perfect, she's absolutely perfect," grinned David, Joey smiled and tears of happiness and relief streamed down her face.

"I told you she was a girl,"

"That you did. I haven't named her yet, I wanted to wait for you," he said.

"Does she look like an Ophelia?" laughed Joey before bursting into a fit of coughing.

"No, but she does look like a Charlotte. She really does," he smiled.

"I'm so glad, it's such a beautiful name, can I see her yet?"

"I'll ask the nurse," said David and left Joey to find someone who could reunite the mother with her baby. Joey closed her eyes; she was absolutely exhausted and could easily have slept for a week. Her eyes flickered open at the sound of the doors swinging open but it wasn't David walking towards her, it was Dawson.

"Hey," she croaked. Dawson smiled and stood at the side of her bed, he brushed a stray strand of hair from the side of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Hey you," he smiled. "I just wanted to see you before the masses get in here," Joey smiled and nodded, she knew how much Dawson hated talking about his emotions in front of a crowd. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and David. You make an amazing couple and I can see how happy he makes you. I really love you, Jo,"

"I love you too, Dawson. You're my best friend, you always will be," she smiled. Dawson smiled back and kissed her cheek gently before leaving her alone again. David did make her happy; the three years she had spent with him were the best of her life and now, against everything she ever believed, she was a mother. Audrey was right, she had the perfect boyfriend and a healthy baby, little Joey Potter really had landed on her feet.

THE END.


End file.
